La Fierté
by Aya-ch4n
Summary: Suite de l'épisode 13. Gareki veut devenir membre de la grande famille Circus, pour pouvoir à son tour protéger ses amis, ne plus être dépendant. Et surtout, il veut qu'Il soit fier de lui. Loin de second vaisseau, il devra surmonter bien des épreuves. Heureusement, le temps des retrouvailles arrivera bientôt.
1. Prologue

_Salut tout le monde ! Alors ça fait un moment que j'ai pas écrit, donc pour me remettre dans le bain voici une petite fic. Au début je voulais juste faire un One-shot, mais, bavarde que je suis ça tiendra sans doute pas en un seul jet. Donc je publierai petit à petit, deux fois par semaine si je peux. _

_Disclaimer : Karneval ne m'appartient pas, les personnages non plus, je ne me fais pas d'argent en écrivant ça, j'ai fait mon lit ce matin et je n'ai aucun objet à déclarer. _

_Pour l'histoire elle prend en compte seulement l'anime, et encore je l'ai vu en anglais donc beaucoup de détails techniques m'ont échappé, donc s'il y a des trucs faux, c'est tout à fait normal._

_La fic peut être vu comme shonen-ai ou pas, je laisse le choix au lecteur de décider ce qu'il veut. _

_C'est vraiment pas grand chose mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même ! **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Gareki avait prit sa décision. Il allait quitter le Second Vaisseau et n'y retournerait que lorsqu'il ferait partie de la grande famille Circus, c'est-à-dire le jour où il sortirait diplômé de l'école Circus.  
Celle-ci formait les futurs fantassins à devenir apte à garantir la sécurité et à combattre les forces de Kafka, les Varugas. La grande sélectivité qui s'opérait en elle ( il n'est pas donné à n'importe qui d'y entrer, et encore moins d'y rester) ne semblait pas effrayer Gareki, qui y voyait au contraire un excellent moyen de prouver ce dont il était capable. Car depuis le jour où il avait été plongé dans le combat de Circus, Gareki n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : devenir le plus fort possible, afin de pouvoir enfin protéger ses amis de ses propres mains, comme eux l'avaient fait.  
Mais surtout, il voulait le remercier, lui qui l'avait si souvent sauvé. Lui qui avait souri quelle que soit la situation ou l'humeur exécrable du brun. Lui qui avait su réchauffer son cœur au combien glacé par l'indifférence de la vie. Lui qui le prenait dans ses bras à chaque fois qu'il n'osait le faire, sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le demander. Gareki s'était promis de tout faire pour qu'il soit fier de lui.

* * *

Voilà, le prologue est assez court, mais si ce début vous plait n'oubliez pas de suivre la fic !

Et si vous savez pourquoi l'organisation du maaaaaaaal s'appelle Kafka j'aimerai bien le savoir aussi ^^

A bientôt pour la suite !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Hey ! Salut tout le monde **:) Comme le _prologue_ était vraiment court, je publie le _premier chapitre_ maintenant !

Merci à Sam-Elias qui m'a offert ma _première review_ sur cette fic, c'est vraiment motivant ^^

Je tiens à rappeler que la plupart des choses qui sont dans ce chapitre sont inventées ou appartiennent à l'animé jusqu'à l'épisode 13, donc pas de spoil ( à moins que je ne sois un super génie avec des pouvoirs télépathiques ou que je n'ai découvert le secret de l'occulemancie ! ). Vous pouvez voir cette fic comme un shonen-ai, ou non ( mais c'est mieux si vous le faites hihi ).

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic.

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

- Yogi !

Nai ne cessait de crier et de tirer de toute sa petite force le vêtement du grand blond, qui ne semblait vouloir se détacher de Gareki pour rien au monde.

_- Laisse moi tranquille ! _Pleurnicha-t-il en serrant le brun un peu plus fort._ Tu ne vois pas que Gareki est sur le point de partir loin de nous ?_

Ledit Gareki ne laissait comme à son habitude aucune émotion paraître sur son visage, mais pourtant, ses poings serrés en disaient long sur son impatience.

-_ Gareki, pourquoi tu veux nous abandonner ? Reste, et je t'offrirai tous les produits Nyan Perrona que tu souhaites !_ Supplia-t-il à son cou. _J'ai des parfums, des gels douches et même des chaussettes si tu veux, alors s'il te plaît, reste avec nous …_

-_ Tu es vraiment pathétique, _remarqua Jiki._ Tu devrais le lâcher maintenant._

- _Jiki a raison, ton comportement n'est pas digne de Circus ! Tu devrais avoir honte, _s'exclama Kiichi d'un air hautain,_ avant de retourner à bord du vaisseau._

Nai semblait vouloir répondre quelque chose mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de sautiller sur place en attendant que le blond ne libère son ami.

- _Je me moque bien de Circus_, murmura Yogi en nichant sa tête un peu plus au creux du cou du brun._ Gareki, je veux juste rester avec toi, je ne veux plus me séparer des gens que j'aime alors je ne te lâcherai plus …_

Pourtant, un coup sur sa tête de la part du brun eut raison de son emprise.

- _Aie ! Gareki tu es si méchant ! Moi qui te confessait mon-_

- _Yogi !_ Le coupa Garei d'un air sérieux.

- _Oui ?!_ Répondit le concerné en sursautant, cessant son comportement enfantin.

- _J'ai dit que j'allais revenir … alors pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me faire regretter ce choix ?_ Demanda-t-il d'un ton las.

_- Qu'est-ce que … c'est censé vouloir dire ?_ Balbutia Yogi d'un air tout à fait déconfit.

- _Je crois que Gareki trouve ton comportement rebutant et que tu lui as coupé l'envie de revenir ici_ ! S'exclama Nai tout sourire, heureux d'avoir saisi quelque chose.

- _J'AVAIS COMPRIS ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Pourquoi tout le monde est si méchant avec moi ?_

Et il se remit à pleurnicher, ce qui fit rire Nai et sourire Gareki, qui tourna les talons et rejoignit son avion dans un dernier «_ à bientôt_ », promesse de réussite et de retour.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Bien qu'il était d'un ordinaire calme et discret, le départ de Gareki jeta un froid inconfortable sur le second vaisseau. L'ambiance semblait être au plus bas, malgré la présence de Jiki et Kiichi, source éternelle de chamaillerie et de bruit. Même Yogi qui arrivait à faire plus de bruit à lui tout seul que la parade Circus entière s'était retiré dans sa chambre, prétextant une migraine.

-_ On devrait peut-être aller le voir_, proposa Nai en piochant une carte.

Tsukumo posa son jeu sur la table basse du grand salon et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé. Levant les yeux, elle observa les ornements du plafond en réfléchissant. Finalement, elle se leva.

-_ D'accord._

Jiki et Kiichi restèrent dans le salon, et la demoiselle aux cheveux bleus fit une grimace de mépris.

- _Tout ça pour lui … Un membre de Circus tel que Yogi mérite bien mieux qu'un simple civil, pourquoi il ne veut pas le comprendre …_

Pour toute réponse, Jiki se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il n'avait jamais rien compris aux histoires de son amie, mais la connaissant, ne voulait surtout pas s'en mêler.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Nai toqua timidement à la porte. Il avait peur de déranger Yogi, mais puisque Tsukumo avait dit oui, il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Pourtant, il n'eut aucune réponse. Alors Tsukumo ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'intérieur de la chambre, suivie par le petit niji. De suite, une forte odeur de rose sucrée emplit leurs narines. Nai inspira un grand coup avant de regarder autour de lui. Des peluches. Des peluches partout. Et, en travers du grand lit, un petit blond affaissé sur le ventre.

-_ Yogi ! Tu ne devrais pas dormir ainsi,_ conseilla Tsukumo.

Elle le fit rouler sur le dos et s'assit jambe croisée à côté de lui. Nai la rejoignit.

-_ Peu importe_, murmura le blond les yeux fermés.

- _Tu as aussi mal au ventre ?_ Demanda Nai sans comprendre.

Yogi tourna la tête vers lui d'un air blasé avant de se redresser en position assise.

-_ Gareki …. Gareki ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. Kafka, Circus, Varugas, tout est pareil. Quelle que soit la manière dont on regarde, nous sommes tous des monstres._

_- Yogi …_

Tsukumo baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Elle savait exactement de quoi Yogi voulait parler. Le soleil s'était à présent couché, plongeant la chambre de l'obscurité. Nai avait attrapé une peluche et la serrait fort contre lui. Il pouvait sentir toute la tristesse émanant des paroles de Yogi, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas la raison.

_- Circus ?_ Demanda-t-il . _Vous risquez vos vies pour les autres, pourquoi tu dis que vous êtes des monstres ?_

Yogi soupira. Il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple.

- _Le diplôme Circus se prépare en deux mois. Le premier mois d'apprentissage, les cours sont seulement théoriques, il n'y a aucune pratique, mise à part un entraînement intensif en sport. Au bout de ce mois, il y a un concours écrit, et un sportif._

Nai ne comprenait pas où Yogi voulait en venir.

_- Et ceux qui réussissent_, continua-t-il … _Ceux qui réussissent …_

Sa voix se brisa et Tsukumo lui prit la main.

_- C'est la seule solution, tu le sais bien. On ne lui fera rien contre son gré, s'il accepte alors tu dois respecter ses choix._

_- Mais il ne peut pas comprendre ce que c'est … perdre tout ce qu'on a de plus cher ...Gareki ne mérite pas de devenir comme nous !_

_- Comme vous ?_ Se risqua Nai, confus.

- _Paradisia,_ répondit Yogi. _C'est la substance injectée dans le corps de ceux qui réussissent le concours._

_- C'est elle qui vous permet de voler, et d'avoir tous ces pouvoirs ?_

_- Oui. Mais Nai, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. En acceptant de recevoir cette substance, chaque futur membre de Circus renonce à tout ce qu'il a de plus cher : ses amis, sa famille …_

_- Mais ils sont en sécurité ainsi_, considéra Tsukumo.

_- Ce n'est pas une raison …_

_- Gareki,_ murmura Nai. _Nous sommes sa famille ! C'est pour ça qu'il veut rester ici !_

_- Peut-être. Mais ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour renoncer à sa condition d'être humain_, objecta Yogi.

_- Sa quoi ? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ S'emporta Nai, frustré de ne pas comprendre les enjeux de ce concours.

_- Quiconque accepte cette substance n'est plus humain, expliqua le blond._

_- Ca suffit Yogi ! Tu en as trop dit, rappelles toi que tu as fait veux de silence ! Tu n'as pas le droit de-_

_- Pourquoi ?_ La coupa Nai.

- _Parce que Paradisia, cette substance qui nous rend si fort, contient des cellules vivantes de Varugas._

_o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°_

Il allait réussir. Il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Gareki savait qu'il retournerait sur le second vaisseau la tête haute. Il serait enfin sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres fantassins.

Et c'était là son plus grand désir. Après tout, ne devait-il pas sa vie à Circus ? Personne ne pouvait le nier, et Gareki avait bien trop de fierté pour se contenter de remercier Circus avec de belles paroles ( d'autant plus que les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient tout sauf belles ). Non, il devait prouver sa reconnaissance par ses actes.

Il devait leur prouver qu'il était sinon plus forts qu'eux, du moins apte à les sauver, comme ils l'avaient fait pour lui. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant un peu plus, ce « ils » se résumait à Yogi. Aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, c'était toujours lui qui l'avait sauvé, réprimandé et consolé. Gareki était presque devenu dépendant de Yogi. Et cette dépendance lui faisait peur. Il ne voulait plus mêler ses amis à ses histoires, les mettre en danger. Il ne voulait plus les voir s'inquiéter pour lui. Il devait devenir assez fort pour éviter ça.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Perdu dans ses pensées, le brun ne remarqua qu'un autre avion s'était fixé au sien que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Hirato, suivi par un Tsukitachi un peu trop excité. Ils saluèrent Gareki et s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de lui.

_- Comment tu te sens ?_ Demanda Hirato en souriant.

_- Normal,_ répondit le brun, méfiant.

_- Tant mieux, tu sais que les deux mois qui t'attendent ne vont pas être de tout repos._

_- Tu vas vraiment bien t'amuser !_ S'exclama Tsukitachi sur le même ton qu'un enfant parle d'un manège.

-_ Mmh._

Gareki ne semblait pas convaincu. Lui n'était pas là pour s'amuser.

- _Et donc, pourquoi vous êtes là ?_

_- C'est plutôt rare qu'un élève soit affecté à l'école de cette manière là. Nous sommes donc venu te donner quelques informations dont tu auras besoin pour ta scolarité, et éventuellement répondre à tes questions._

Et Hirato lui expliqua le déroulement du premier mois, avant de lui parler du concours.

- _C'est un concours assez difficile, tu t'en doutes bien._

_- Tu vas vraiment t'amuser !_ S'exclama de nouveau Tsukitachi, dont l'excitation semblait être à son apogée. _Dis, tu as déjà entendu parler du concours ?_

_- Pas vraiment,_ répondit Gareki. _En fait … je n'ai trouvé aucune archive dessus, et personne n'a voulu m'en parler, avoua Gareki en repensant aux excuses absurdes qu'il avait dû entendre pour éviter le sujet._

_- Et c'est normal !_ Répondit Tsukitachi. _Le concours est conçu par la personne la plus vile et sournoise qui puisse exister. Après l'avoir passé, tu m'étonnes que personne ne veut en reparler ! Cette personne est vraiment horrible, tu ne t'imagines même pas-_

_- Hirato ?!_ Le coupa Gareki, surpris.

- _Ah, tu as deviné_ ? S'exclama Hirato, ravi. _Tu es bien perspicace, ça devrait aller pour toi. Moi par contre … je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre …_

_- Hirato, c'est parce que tu es toujours si méchant !_ Fit remarquer Tsukitachi._ Et je suis sur que tu en es fier !_

- _Alors pourquoi il n'y a aucune archive concernant le concours ?_ Reprit Gareki.

- _Excellente question,_ murmura Hirato. Gareki, _jusqu'à où es-tu prêt à aller pour réussir ?_

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas de _suivre_ la fic ( si la suite vous intéresse bien sur ) et de me laisser une petite _review_ avec** votre avis et vos remarques** !

**A bientôt !**


	3. Chapitre 2

_Hello tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, l'univers non plus, et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus !_

_Voilà, je voulais juste vous dire que si cette fic vous plait, faites le savoir en laissant votre avis. Si elle ne vous plait pas, il peut être utile que vous le laissiez aussi, surtout si vous dites pourquoi. Cette fic n'est pas encore écrite, et j'aime bien la modifier selon les avis, donc n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner le votre :p_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Le vaisseau s'arrêta. A son bord, Gareki semblait nerveux. Hirato et Tsukitachi l'avaient quitté en lui laissant plus de questions que de réponses. Pourtant, il ne devait pas laisser sa motivation s'amoindrir, il était plus qu'évident qu'il était prêt à tout. Il inspira un grand coup et descendit de l'engin.

Durant son voyage, il n'avait pas regardé par la fenêtre, et il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit une fois dehors. L'avion, de très petite taille, avait atterri directement devant ce qu'il jugea être l'école. En effet, le bâtiment qui se dressait en face de lui n'avait rien d'une école, mais ressemblait beaucoup plus à un parc d'attractions. Autour d'une maison de toutes les couleurs se tenaient ça et là de géantes grues très colorées elles aussi, des statues d'animaux géants et d'autres manèges dont Gareki ignorait l'utilité. Plus loin, d'autres bâtiments se dressaient, mais l'espace étant vaste, ils étaient trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse bien les distinguer.

L'homme qui l'avait déposé à terre le guida vers la maison et lui dit de rejoindre l'accueil avant de repartir. Gareki obéit et poussa la porte bleue de la maison. L'intérieur était tout aussi coloré que l'extérieur, mais les couleurs étaient moins vives, plus dans des tons pastel reposants pour les yeux.

Au comptoir, une jeune fille aux cheveux dorés et aux yeux verts l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Bonjour, et bienvenu parmi nous ! Tu te trouves actuellement dans l'internat de l'école, le Carrousel ! Je suis Nagisa, la gérante du dortoir. Enchantée !

- De même.

- Bien ! Je vais te faire visiter l'internat, puis te montrer ta chambre. Si tu as des questions n'hésites pas à me les poser, et vient me voir en cas de problème. Par ici !

Gareki la suivit, l'écoutant d'une oreille. Parfois il répondait « mm » ou « oui » pour rester poli. Le flot de paroles qui s'écoulait de la bouche de Nagisa semblait interminable et ennuyeux, mais pourtant, il parut familier à Gareki et le mit à l'aise.

- Voici ta chambre ! Dit-elle enfin en ouvrant la porte. Et voici ta clé. Ne la perd pas !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Elle était spacieuse et double, et comportait donc deux lits, ce qui exaspéra le brun. Quel genre d'imbécile devrait-il supporter cette fois-ci ?  
Heureusement, la chambre était plutôt sobre, et les meubles anciens donnaient une certaine noblesse à la pièce, appuyée par la finesse des draps et la qualité des épaisses étoffes recouvrant les chaises.

- La chambre te plaît ? C'est une des plus belles que nous ayons, même si elle manque un peu de couleur à mon goût. Mais Mr. Hirato a donné des consignes très strictes, les personnes haut placées ne se rendent pas compte de la quantité de travail qu'ils nous donnent …

Hirato ? Gareki se demanda quel genre de consignes il avait pu donner et si elles concernaient tous les élèves, ou seulement lui.

- Avec qui je partage cette chambre ?

- Ah ça ! Tu le sauras dans moins d'une demi-heure. Tient, les bagages sont arrivés avant toi, prends bien le temps de t'installer.

Et elle sortit de la chambre sans lui donner plus d'information. Seul dans la chambre, Gareki soupira et s'étendit sur le lit qu'il considéra comme sien, puisque le bureau d'en face était plein et décoré. Des cartes postales vides, des photos de paysages, rien qui pouvait le renseigner sur la personne qui vivait ici. Et même s'il fouillait dans les tiroirs, il n'obtiendrait sans doute pas plus qu'un nom.

Alors il attrapa la peluche Nyan Perrona qui trônait joyeusement sur sa valise et ferma les yeux.  
Comment allaient se dérouler ces deux mois ? Quel était le secret de la force de Circus ? Comment ses amis du second vaisseau allaient-ils le considérer une fois qu'il serait comme eux ? Submergé par ses réflexions, il finit par s'endormir.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

-DEBOUT LE FENEANT !

Ce fut ce cri qui tira Gareki de son sommeil. Il se leva d'un coup, effrayé par le bruit monstre qu'il entendait.  
« Des bombes ? Pensa-t-il d'abord. Le feu ? »

Mais ce n'était rien de tout ça. Debout, face à lui, se tenait un garçon, plutôt jeune à première vue, avec des cheveux bleus et un énorme sourire. Armé d'une casserole et d'une louche en métal, il faisait autant de bruit qu'il pouvait, hurlant et tapant des pieds en même temps.

« Je vais le tuer ... » fut la première pensée de Gareki qui sentait sa tête sur le point d'exploser.

- FERME LA !

Et sans réfléchir, il attrapa le coussin le plus proche avant d'assommer ce petit monstre avec. Surpris par la force du lancé, celui-ci tomba à la renverse et grimaça de douleur ( bien qu'il en rajoutait un peu pour une chute sur de la moquette).

- Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Je voulais juste t'accueillir dans la bonne humeur !

Gareki regardait l'enfant s'agiter et eut une impression de déjà vu.

- Yogi … murmura-t-il, exaspéré.

- Yogi ? C'est ta copine ? Demanda le garçon en souriant, comme s'il ne venait pas de se prendre un coussin dans la figure.

- Bien sur que non, soupira Gareki. Pourquoi Hirato a tenu à ce que je sois dans la même chambre que la pire personne de cette école ?

- Ah ! Je ne me suis pas présenté ! Je m'appelle Yuki, mais tout le monde m'appelle Yuu. Et toi, c'est Gareki non ? En fait tu as plutôt de la chance d'être avec moi !

- Parce qu'il y a pire que toi ? Demanda Gareki, bien qu'il doutait de cela.

- Je suis quelqu'un de très sympathique ! Se renfrogna Yuu . Et je suis très populaire aussi !

- Chez éléphants en statues peut-être …

- Pfff …. Quoi que … J'aurais peut-être préféré les éléphants. La plupart des élèves ne font semblant de m'apprécier uniquement parce que je suis le fils du directeur.

- Du directeur ? S'étonna Gareki. Pourquoi l'avait-on envoyé ici.

- Oui, on ne te l'a pas dit ? Tu croyais quand même pas que toutes les chambres sont comme ça ? Les autres chambres sont bien plus petites, et il n'y a aucun mobilier. Les élèves dorment sur des futons …

- Même pas de bureau ?

- Non, les élèves doivent s'habituer à vivre dans des situations inconfortables sans se laisser dépasser par le désordre, le tout en ayant de grosses responsabilités, et leur futur en jeu. Aussi, ils sont six par chambre, leur mental est donc souvent mit à l'épreuve, et chacun doit y mettre du sien. Bien sur, c'est seulement le premier mois.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je n'étudie pas, j'ai déjà passé mon concours . Simplement je m'occupe du bon fonctionnement et de la cohérence de l'école. Mais aucun élève ne le sait bien sur.

Gareki fut surpris de la maturité du garçon et des responsabilités qui lui étaient confiées, mais jugea qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui demander son âge.  
Après lui avoir parlé du fonctionnement de l'école pendant près d'un quart d'heure, le tout en l'aidant à vider ses valises, Yuu proposa à Gareki d'aller visiter l'école.

Il était 18 heure 30, les cours étaient finis depuis une demi-heure, mais l'école était encore ouverte afin de garantir l'accès des élèves à la bibliothèque jusqu'à 20 heure, heure du dîner. L'école était divisée en quatre bâtiments, chacun d'une couleur principale ( jaune, vert, bleu et rouge ) et comportait de nombreuses salles de sport, gymnases et terrains de sport.

A son passage, la plupart des filles gloussaient, se faisant ds clins d'œil les unes aux autres. Certaines même lui souhaitaient la bienvenue de manière très solennelle, comme si elles avaient vécu toute leur vie ici et que lui allait y passer le restant de la sienne, alors qu'elles n'étaient la que depuis la rentrée ( soit trois jours ) et qu'ils ne resteraient l'un comme l'autre pas plus de deux mois.

Certains garçons vinrent le saluer de manière plus décontractée, et il finit même par accepter de jouer un match de basket amical improvisé, sous l'œil amusé de Yuu et l'émerveillement de quelques adolescentes présentes.

Bien qu'il n'était là que depuis quelques heures ) peine, il se sentit étouffer dans cette maison de jouet géante, et il fut bien heureux de pouvoir se défouler sur un pauvre ballon. Et bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, se concentrer sur le jeu lui permettait de ne pas penser à ses amis du Second vaisseau. Déjà qu'il devait supporter Yogi numéro deux ( qui s''était entre temps improvisé majorette ) il était bien heureux que les filles du Second vaisseau ne soient pas aussi bêtes que la plupart de celles d'ici.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Le temps passa et Gareki découvrit les cours. Il se fit vite sa place puisque, doté d'une intelligence vive et spontanée nourrie d'une culture générale impressionnante, il s'était vite bâti une certaine estime aux regards des professeurs, et bien sur aussi des élèves.

Bien que de nombreuses filles tentaient -en vain- de l'approcher, il était toujours en compagnie de Yuu ( ou plutôt Yuu le suivait partout où il allait ) ainsi que de trois garçons un peu plus âgés que lui avec qui il avait joué au basket le premier jour. Ces trois élèves mettaient Gareki à l''aise car ils ne se souciaient pas du manque de conversation du brun, et lorsque celui-ci les ignorait, ils ne s'en formalisaient pas et continuaient de parler comme si de rien n'était. En fait, la seule personne avec qui Gareki avait de vraies conversations était Yuu. Enfin, de vraies conversations pour Gareki. Ces deux là ne pouvaient pas rester dans la même pièce sans se disputer pour des raisons plus ridicules les unes que les autres, et partager la même chambre n'aidait pas vraiment les choses. Mais lorsque l'heure du repas ou du début des cours sonnait, la dispute était immédiatement oubliée et Yuu arborait de nouveau son sourire charmeur d'enfant.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

La première semaine se passa bien, Gareki était toujours parmi les premiers ( voire le premier ) et il n'y eut aucun dérapage notable. Pourtant, à la fin de la dernière semaine, comme Gareki sortait de sa salle de classe dans un couloir bondé, une fille l'aborda timidement et lui demanda de la rejoindre dans l'escalier un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Gareki qui estimait qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

- Je voudrais te dire quelque chose, balbutia la jeune fille confuse, en triturant la manche de son gilet.

- Alors dis le maintenant, répondit Gareki, sur le point de partir.

Quelques élèves, en plus des amies de la fille, s'arrêtaient pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

- Mais … je ne peux pas. Il y a des gens et …

Ses joues étaient rouges et elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

- Alors tant pis, répondit-il en tournant les talons.

-Attend... Gareki je t'aime ! Hurla-t-elle comme si elle venait de se libérer d'un énorme poids, avant d'ouvrir grand les yeux, surprise par sa propre audace.

Gareki tourna la tête.

- Quelle idiote …

Puis il continua son chemin. Elle ne le connaissait même pas, comment pouvait-elle utiliser des mots qu'elle ne maitrisait même pas ?  
Tandis qu'il rejoignait la grande porte, un garçon qui observait la scène non loin de là s'avança vers lui et lui bloqua la route.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

Gareki leva les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard.

- C'est ma sœur que tu viens de traiter d'idiote, enfoiré ! S'énerva-t-il en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Elle était soutenue par ses amies ainsi que d'autres filles, surprises et déçues que leur prince charmant soit en réalité un ogre.

« Sa sœur ? »

Sans prévenir, le garçon à la voix portante et aux gros bras tenta d'étrangler Gareki, mais celui-ci fut plus souple que lui, et il para l'attaque avant de mettre son adversaire à terre et de lui bloquer les bras derrière le dos.  
- Tu me reproches d'avoir traité ta sœur d'idiote et tu oses me qualifier d'enfoiré ?

Gareki ne supportait pas ce genre de personnes qui n'appliquaient leurs principes qu'aux autres. Soudain, les élèves autour d'eux se mirent à profiter de la situation. Certains se rangèrent du côté du garçon qui voulait juste défendre sa sœur, et d'autres du côté du garçon qui n'a rien demandé. Très vite, cette histoire servit à tous de prétexte pour chacun des désaccords précédents : jalousie, triche et même partage inégal de la nourriture lors des repas. Toutes ces fois où ils avaient du se retenir de s'énerver allaient être vengées. En moins d'une minute, une bagarre générale s'était déclarée.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ce que Gareki souhaitait. Au contraire, il ne voulait pas d'ennui et avait peur que cette histoire ai une répercussion néfaste sur ses résultats. Tout à coup, comme si le ciel avait entendu ses prières, une pluie d'eau glacée tomba sur les élèves et les calma tout de suite.

- Oups ! Fit Yuu, perché sur une fenêtre, un tuyau d 'arrosage à la main. Je n'ai pas assez de force pour guider cette chose, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Aucun élève n'avait soupçonné que Yuu avait agi exprès, tous étaient allé se changer ( tomber malade à un moment aussi crucial de leur vie aurait été stupide).  
Allongé sur son lit, Gareki pensa que Yuu ne s'en serait pas tiré aussi facilement sans son regard de chat perdu et son sourire enfantin. Il espérait en tous les cas que cette histoire ne remonte pas aux oreilles du directeur, ou pire, de Hirato. Le garçon aux gros bras semblait penser pareil, puisqu'il l'avait tout simplement évité ces trois derniers jours.

Pourtant, un soir ou le brun rentrait au dortoir après une journée particulièrement fatigante, Nagisa l'informa d'une lettre qui était arrivée le matin même. Elle venait d'Hirato. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de lui demander puisqu'il lui avait déjà précisé qu'elle pouvait jeter toutes les lettres qu'il recevrait, sauf si elles venaient de lui.  
Il récupéra la missive sans dire merci et alla la lire dans sa chambre, sous l'œil attentif de Yuu. C'était peut-être sa dernière nuit avec lui, dans cette chambre.

**_ Karoku s'est réveillé. Il m'a demandé de te dire de ne pas t'approcher de Yogi, que c'est un code secret que tu comprends. Bonne chance pour le concours._**

**_ Tsukumo._**

**_PS : ne réponds pas à cette adresse, Hirato ne sait pas que j'ai envoyé cette lettre._**

Gareki n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'il n'était pas viré de l'école que déjà il avait l'impression qu'il allait se retrouver dans une situation pareille que celle là. Un code secret ? Il n'en avait jamais été question avec Karoku.

* * *

Voilà ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi du Yuu ? J'ai un peu de mal à ajouter des personnages, déjà que je galère avec le caractère de ceux qui sont déjà là x)

A bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Chapitre 3

_Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà au rendez-vous pour la suite, donc le __**chapitre 3.**__ Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'irrégularité de la longueur de mes chapitres, je fais vraiment au feeling ^^_

_Disclaimer :__ rien ne m'appartient ( sauf l'histoire ! ) et je ne me fais pas d'argent dessus :) _

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Perché dans le ciel, le Second vaisseau flottait paisiblement au dessus d'une ville plutôt agitée de bon matin. A son bord, un garçon aux cheveux blancs violacés sautillait sur place devant une porte, visiblement très excité par ce qui se trouvait derrière.

Nai était accompagné de Tsukumo et de Yogi, et tous trois attendaient que Hirato, Tsukitachi et Akari finissent leur entretient avec Karoku pour aller le voir à leur tour. Seul Nai semblait vraiment impatient de pénétrer dans la pièce. En effet, la jeune fille ne gardait pas un excellent souvenir de sa première rencontre avec Karoku et Yogi … Le blond semblait ailleurs.

Depuis quelques jours, il avait l'air fatigué, las, mangeait -trop- peu et avait perdu sa bonne humeur légendaire. Et même s'il faisait tout pour que les autres membres du vaisseau ne s'en rendent compte et ne s'inquiètent, ses amis n'étaient pas dupes.  
Une fois même Tsukumo l'avait surprit en train de dormir dans l'ancien lit de Gareki, aux côtés de Nai. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé, le petit Niji avait assuré qu'il avait dormi seul cette nuit-là .  
Tant que Yogi se donnait toujours à fond dans ses missions, ses amis ne se faisaient pas trop de souci.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et le trio sortit. Nai n'attendit pas plus que cela pour foncer dans la chambre.

- Quel impatient ! Se moqua gentiment Tsukitachi en le suivant du regard.

- Tsukumo, Yogi, gardez toujours un œil sur ces deux là, intima Hirato. L'état psychologique de Karoku semble stable mais vous devez tout de même vous tenir prêts.

- Bien, répondit Tsukumo.

- Autre chose, ajouta Akari. Karoku aura un examen approfondi dans une demi-heure. Tâchez d'être sortis d'ici là.

De nouveau, la jeune fille acquiesça et les deux fantassins entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était blanche, comme toutes les chambres de l'infirmerie. La lumière filtrée par l'unique fenêtre se réfléchissait sur un lit aux draps d'un bleu effacé.  
Dessus, Karoku reposait en position semi-allongée, Nai chevauchant ses jambes.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! S'exclama-t-il, ravi. Karoku ! Je te présente mes amis : Yogi et Tsukumo.

- Enchanté, répondit Karoku avec un sourire bienveillant . Merci d'avoir pris soin de Nai pendant tout ce temps.

Assise sur une chaise, la jeune fille ne sut que répondre, alors elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Yogi était resté debout et contemplait le paysage à travers la fenêtre, tournant le dos à ses amis. C'était comme s'il était ailleurs, même s'il avait répondu d'un sourire poli à Karoku.  
Il écoutait la conversation ( qui se résumait à un étalage passionnant de la vie de Nai avec messieurs lapins et messieurs moutons ) mais n'y participait pas. Parfois Karoku interrompait le petit Niji pour lui expliquer telle ou telle chose, et Tsukumo souriait de voir cette relation fraternelle entre ces deux-là.

- Ah c'est vrai ! S'exclama Nai. Gareki n'est pas là. C'est lui qui m'a emmené ici, j'aurais voulu te le présenter.

- Il n'est pas là ? S'inquiéta Karoku .

- Non, répondit Nai. Mais c'est rien de grave hein, ajouta-t-il. Il est allé à l'école de Circus pour devenir fantassin. J'espère vraiment qu'il va réussir !

Et Nai jugea utile de raconter le plus grand exploit qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble : le brossage des lapins du Second vaisseau.

Face à la fenêtre, Yogi se crispa. Il serra les poings et tenta de se calmer, mais ses pensés explosèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

- Comment oses-tu … murmura-t-il.

Nai s'interrompit.

- Comment tu peux parler de Gareki ainsi ? Demanda Yogi en se tournant vers lui .

- Hein !? S'étonna Nai.

- Gareki est « celui qui t'a emmené ici » ? C'est tout ? C'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie ! Il a tué pour toi ! Rappela Yogi, la voix tremblante. Il a bafoué tous ses principes pour te sauver …. Sans lui tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu ne sais pas à quel point il a souffert pour toi, à quel point il s'en est voulu …

- Yogi … tenta de le calmer Tsukumo.

Elle n'était pas vraiment surprise, comparée à Nai, qui avait parlé de Gareki avec un peu trop de légèreté, mais jugeait la réaction de Yogi tout de même excessive. Karoku lui se contentait d'observer la scène, comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe.

Croisant le regard triste et désabusé de Yogi, Tsukumo se rappela d'une conversation qu'elle avait surprit le jour où Nai et Gareki avaient rejoint le vaisseau.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

La douceur des rayons de soleil en fin d'après-midi emplissait le vaisseau d'une atmosphère chaleureuse et confortable.  
Yogi en avait profité pour proposer aux nouveaux habitants du Second vaisseau une partie de cache-cache géante afin de se repérer plus vite à travers le labyrinthe complexe formé par les couloirs. Nai semblait tout excité mais Gareki montra clairement qu'il n'acceptait que par politesse.

En fait, il avait l'air plutôt frustré que Yogi accorde si peu d'importance à ce qui venait de se passer. C'était la première fois que Gareki avait dû faire face à un danger aussi grand, la première fois qu'il entendait parler de ces monstres, qu'il avait dû combattre sans comprendre. Et maintenant, il devait simplement accepter ce qui venait de se passer et jouer tranquillement à cache-cache ? Sans oublier que c'était la première fois – sa gorge se noua en y pensant – qu'il avait blessé quelqu'un avec l'intention de le tuer. Car Varuga ou pas, cette chose qui s'était jetée sur lui était un être vivant.

- Yogi.

- Ah ! Gareki ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui. Je n'ai pas fini de compter, tu dois aller te cacher !

- Ce Varuga, commença le brun en regardant Yogi dans les yeux, malgré un regard extrêmement vide. Je l'ai tué, n'est-ce pas ? Hirato a dit que je l'avais seulement blessé, mais il ment ?

- Ce … ce n' était qu'un Varuga, et elle comptait tuer Nai en plus, répondit Yogi, confus.

- J'en étais sûr … murmura Gareki.

Immédiatement, son regard s'emplit de colère et il ne put s'empêcher de donner un coup de poing dans le mur à côté de lui. Il aurait voulu détruire ce vaisseau tout entier, lui et tous ceux qui étaient dedans. Sa respiration devint saccadée, et Yogi regretta de ne pas avoir pu lui mentir.

Depuis qu'il faisait partie de Circus, il était habitué à mentir aux villageois afin d'épargner leur peine, ou simplement de couvrir Circus. Mais aujourd'hui, face à cet adolescent seul et si dépourvu à l'instant, il n'avait pas pu.  
Il aurait pu lui répondre « non, Hirato n'a pas menti », ou simplement bouger la tête pour réfuter. Mais il en avait été incapable.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, Yogi vit déferler dans les yeux de Gareki toutes ces émotions qu'il haïssait le plus et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir. Tristesse, faiblesse, peine. Remord. Et là, toute la culpabilité du monde s'abattit sur le blond. Il s'avança vers Gareki d'un pas hésitant avant de l'enlacer dans ses grands bras, soulagé que le brun se laisse faire, malgré un manque total de réaction. Seul l'intérieur de son corps semblait trembler de colère, comme s'il se retenait d'exploser.

Yogi avait envie de le consoler, de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Mais il avait aussi très peur de ne pas trouver les bons mots, de ne faire qu'empirer les choses. Alors il se vit à la place de Gareki, le jour où il avait rejoint Circus. Il s'était senti si faible, il avait tellement regretté son choix.  
Sans réfléchir, il se mit à prononcer ces mots, ces paroles qu'il aurait tant voulu entendre ce jour là.

- Gareki, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Sans toi un enfant innocent serait mort, tu n'as pas à regretter. Tu as fait le bon choix.

- Vous êtes tous … des monstres, murmura Gareki en attrapant le bras qui entourait sa poitrine.

Petit à petit, il sembla se calmer et sa respiration redevint régulière. Yogi desserra son emprise et posa ses lèvres sur le front de Gareki afin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas malade. De nouveau, celui-ci se laissa faire sans réagir ; il était un peu chaud mais n'avait pas de fièvre. Yogi lui sourit.

- On va chercher les autres ensemble ? Proposa-t-il en lui tendant la main.

Gareki s'en saisit et ils repartirent à la recherche de leurs amis.  
Cachée à l'angle d'un mur, Tsukumo partit de l'autre côté, et plus tard, Nai fut très heureux que Yogi ait mis autant de temps à le trouver, même s'il s'était un peu endormi sous son lit.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Nai ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yogi avait l'air autant en colère. Il ne comprit pas non plus lorsque le blond quitta la pièce en claquant la porte très fort.  
Comme il ne restait plus que cinq minutes avant l'examen de Karoku, Tsukumo leur demanda d'excuser le comportement de Yogi, expliquant qu'il était à cran depuis le départ de Gareki. Elle était sur le point de se lever pour partir quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Yogi.  
Ils l'interrogèrent du regard mais ils eurent vite la réponse à leur question : le blond avait oublié son gilet dans la pièce. Bien qu'énervé, Yogi se sentit quelque peu ridicule et cette situation gênante le calma un peu. Alors qu'il s'approchait de la fenêtre pour récupérer son vêtement, Karoku l'interpella.

- Il te manque ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton fraternel.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de qui tu veux parler, répondit froidement Yogi d'un air buté, en ramassant son gilet avec le plus de brutalité possible.

La réaction puérile de Yogi ne surprit pas Karoku, qui insista tout de même.

- Si tu veux en parler, vient me voir après mon examen, je serai-

- Compte la dessus ! Le coupa Yogi avant de claquer la porte une nouvelle fois.

Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de bouger, l'horloge sonna l'heure complète.

- Ah, il est temps pour vous de partir, remarqua Karoku.

- Oui, on reviendra te voir quand tu auras fini, n'est-ce pas Tsukumo ?

Celle-ci acquiesça et se leva pour partir, tandis que Karoku ébouriffait les cheveux de Nai avant de le laisser filer.

En revenant au salon, Nai était déçu d'avoir énervé Yogi devant Karoku qui venait à peine de se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Yogi ? Demanda-t-il à Tsukumo.

Celle-ci hocha les épaules. Elle ne savait pas comment elle pouvait lui expliquer que Yogi se sentait frustré que Gareki rejoigne Circus car il voulait protéger le brun et inversement. La jeune fille soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire pour arranger les choses avant qu'elles ne prennent trop d'ampleur.  
Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle se demanda si le message de Karoku à Gareki était vraiment un code ou s'il essayait en réalité d'éloigner Yogi de Gareki.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Yogi se résigna et ouvrit la porte. Karoku ne parut pas étonné de le voir entrer dans la pièce qu'il avait si violemment quitté tout à l'heure, et s'asseoir face à lui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Akari serait ravi de te voir ici, je n'ai toujours pas passé mon examen, informa calmement Karoku.

- Je sais, Akari ment toujours sur les horaires pour laisser ses patients se reposer une heure avant, répondit Yogi en évitant son regard.

- Je vois. Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

- J'ai … un service à te demander, commença Yogi.

Karoku comprit qu'il ne s'excuserait pas et l'incita à continuer d'un hochement de tête. Yogi reprit, hésitant. Il fuyait sans cesse les yeux de Karoku.

- L'autre jour, Nai a dit qu'il entendait tes pensées. Est-ce que tu peux le faire aussi ?

- Tu veux que je lise les pensées de Gareki ?

- Juste … juste celles qui me concernent, répondit Yogi, surpris mais soulagé par cette proposition directe.

Karoku hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il parut se concentrer quelques secondes ( une éternité selon Yogi ) avant d'affirmer :

- « Je ne veux pas le voir » . C'est ce que Gareki pense de toi en ce moment.

Le blond tomba de haut. Comment Karoku pouvait-il affirmer cela sur un ton aussi détaché ?

- Impossible ! S'exclama Yogi. Prouve le !

- Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire ça, tu le sais bien . Mais tu n'as qu'à essayer de le joindre.

Yogi sortit en trombe de la pièce, sous le regard amusé de Karoku. Il ne voulait plus le voir ? Gareki pensait vraiment cela ? C'était pour ça qu'il ne lui répondait jamais ? Il voulut en avoir le cœur net.  
L'unique moyen rapide de joindre Gareki était d'appeler l'internat , par le seul téléphone qui y avait accès : celui de Hirato.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, il se rendit dans son bureau, remerciant le ciel qu'il n'y soit pas. La pièce était fermée par un simple verrou et Yogi l'ouvrit d'un tour de main ( ou plutôt il l'aurait ouvert aussi facilement si l'impatience ne lui avait pas fait perdre tous ces moyens ). Une fois à l'intérieur, il se rua sur le combiné. Il eut un temps d'arrêt et tenta de se calmer. Puis il appela.

- Internat le Carrousel bonjour ! Nagisa à l'appareil, que puis-je pour vous monsieur Hirato ?

Yogi songea que son numéro avait dû s'afficher sur l'autre téléphone.

- Je … euh j'aimerais parler à Gareki s'il vous plaît.

- Ah qui est-ce ? Demanda Nagisa qui s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas Hirato.

- Désolé, cette information est confidentielle, j'agis sous ordre de monsieur Hirato, tenta Yogi.

- Je vois ! Alors … Gareki , Gareki, chantonna-t-elle en parcourant sa liste. Un garçon charmant n'est-ce pas ? Il s'est vite fait remarquer ici. Ah, le voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Yogi sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Il avait du mal à déglutir et sentait même une fine pellicule de sueur sur son front.

- Désolé, mais il semblerait que Gareki ne souhaite parler à personne.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, il a précisé ici qu'il n'accepterait aucun appel, sauf de monsieur Hirato lui-même bien sur.

- Mais je dois lui parler, c'est important ! Insista Yogi.

- C'est impossible, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle la voix soudainement tendue. Je suis vraiment désolée Yogi mais je-

- Vous connaissez mon prénom ? La coupa le blond, surprit. Et qui vous a dit que-

Plus rien. Elle venait de lui raccrocher au nez.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce __**troisième chapitre**__ ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plus, mine de rien c'est un peu le pilier central de cette fic ^^ _

_J'espère que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OCC. Mais je les ai jamais vu s'énerver comme ça, alors je sais pas trop comment ils auraient réagit ^^ _

**_A bientôt pour la suite !_**( Suivez la fic pour ne pas la manquer ) .


	5. Chapitre 4

_Hello ! Voici le __**chapitre 4**__, qui je crois est plutôt court comparé aux autres. _

_Petite annonce :__ maintenant que j'ai une idée claire et précise, je peux affirmer qu'il est prévu un One-shot bonus à la suite de cette fic qui devrait bien sûr être un shonen-ai Yoreki reprenant deux/trois indices que je pose dans cette fic ( soyez attentifs ;p ) et qui servira aussi d'épilogue. En gros, ce sera la suite de cette fic que je ne publie pas en chapitre parce que je voulais me forcer à écrire une fic sans imposer de shonen-ai :) _

_Disclaimer :__ Non, je ne possède rien ! Par contre oui je le regrette ! _

**_Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

Plus les jours passaient et plus les résultats scolaires de Gareki s'amélioraient. Il était désormais à deux semaines du concours et y consacrait toute son énergie. Heureusement, ceux qui passaient leur temps avec lui entrevoyaient ce concours du même œil et même Yuu, bien que bruyant, savait rester raisonnable quand il le fallait.  
Depuis l'incident de la confession, rien d'important n'était arrivé. Au contraire, toutes les filles et même certains garçons gardaient leurs distances avec lui, ce qui au fond, le soulageait quelque peu.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de Karoku. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'avait jamais été question d'un code. De toute évidence, il voulait simplement tenir Yogi loin de lui. Mais pourquoi ?  
Ou alors ( et cette pensée fit tout à coup monter une vague de colère en Gareki ), ou alors il voulait le tenir éloigné de Yogi. Qu'est-ce que Karoku pouvait bien vouloir au blond ?  
Non, ce n'était pas possible. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était lui qu'il avait voulu tenir éloigné de Nai, pas Yogi. C'était à lui qu'il en voulait.

- La peine de mort a été abolie il y a bien longtemps, fit remarquer Yuu en observant Gareki s'acharner sur une pauvre feuille de papier.

- Tss …

Il finit tout de même par jeter la feuille à la poubelle.

- C'est à cause de Yogi ? Se risqua le garçon, paresseusement allongé sur son lit.

Gareki ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais à Yuu quand il s'agissait du blond. Une fois seulement il lui avait affirmé que la peluche jaune en forme de chat venait bien de lui ( ou plutôt « d'elle » comme Yuu semblait le croire ), afin que l'enfant gâté la lui rende. Celui-ci était plutôt amusé de l'attachement puéril de Gareki à cette peluche ( bien qu'il le niait sans cesse ), qui contrastait avec l'attitude froide et distante du brun. Bien sûr, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui faire cette remarque, souriant de voir son ami se renfrogner pour si peu.

Mais aujourd'hui, Gareki n'avait pas du tout l'air prompte à la plaisanterie. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre ( qu'il avait bien évidemment refusé de lui montrer ) il ne cessait de la lire et de la relire, usant le papier comme trois années l'auraient fait. Une fois même Yuu avait surpris sur son bureau un livre étrange sur les messages codés, avec la lettre glissée en marque-page. Malheureusement, Gareki était sorti de la douche à ce moment-là et avait repris le livre.

- Ou alors c'est à cause de cette lettre ? Reprit Yuu, curieux.

Gareki lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas que l'on se mêle à ses affaires. A l'étroit entre son bureau et sa chaise, le brun alla s'asseoir sur son lit, où il finit par s'allonger. Depuis quelques jours, il se sentait étouffer dans cette école. Il ne s'y sentait plus à l'aise. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec ses camarades, professeurs ou autre, ni avec l'école elle-même.  
C'était juste cette constante impression de manque et de confusion qui le rongeait chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque heure. Il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, ou à comprendre ce qu'il faisait.

Toujours allongé, Yuu se redressa sur son coude afin d'observer le visage perturbé de son ami. Agaçé par ce regard insistant, Gareki finit par répondre.

- C'est pas ça.

Instinctivement, il allait attraper la peluche Nyan Perrona, mais s'arrêta avant même d'avoir bougé le bras. Il ne connaissait que trop bien la réaction qu'aurait Yuu face à ce geste et ne voulait certainement pas lui donner ce plaisir.

- Alors pourquoi tu as lu cette lettre alors que d'habitude tu refuses même d'entendre parler de ton courrier ?

- L'expéditeur, répondit Gareki.

Il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, encore moins de ça, mais il savait que Yuu ne le lâcherait pas avant d'avoir des explications.

- Je suis obligé de lire les lettres envoyées par Hirato, expliqua-t-il. Les autres ne m'intéressent pas.

- Parce qu'elles viennent toutes de Yogi ? D'ailleurs, ces lettres de ta petite copine doivent être très amusantes, j'ai surpris Nagisa en train d'en lire une l'autre jour. Et la conciergerie a fini par sentir leur parfum aussi, Nagisa aurait mieux fait de t'écouter et de les jeter …

Gareki se demanda quels genres d'idioties Yogi pouvait-il bien écrire. Certes, il avait dit à Nagisa de faire ce qu'elle voulait de ces lettres, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle les lirait vraiment. En fait il voulait éviter d'y penser. Et en parler n'arrangeait pas les choses, il se sentait frustré.

- Je ne suis pas ici pour ce genre de bêtises, répondit Gareki qui semblait de plus en plus en colère. Je n'ai pas envie de me distraire pour rien.

- Pour rien ? S'étonna Yuu. Ce sont quand même tes amis qui prennent la peine de t'écrire ces lettres. A en juger par ta conduite, tu ne mérites même pas d'être leur ami …

Ce fut le mot de trop. Gareki bondit de son lit sans prévenir et se jeta au cou de Yuu. Le chevauchant sans scrupule, il serra ses vêtements au niveau de son cou. Ecrasé, le jeune garçon à l'intelligence mature aperçut dans les yeux de Gareki un regard effrayant. Il n'essaya même pas de se débattre.

- Ne redis PLUS JAMAIS ça !

Le regard de Yuu lui fit tout de même prendre conscience de son geste. Il desserra son emprise et, sans dire un mot, alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Il passa un peu d'eau sur son visage et tenta de se calmer. En moins de dix mots, Yuu avait su réveiller toutes ces angoisses qu'il s'efforçait d'enfouir en lui.  
Qui était-il pour prétendre être leur ami ? Car il ne leur avait rien apporté, une tonne de problèmes mise à part. Nai leur avait apporté beaucoup d'informations sur Kafka grâce à Karoku, ainsi qu'une grande dose de bonne humeur. Mais lui, qu'avait-il fait ?  
Depuis qu'il était avec eux, il n'avait été capable de rien. Absolument rien. Il les avait même freinés à plusieurs reprises. Mais ils devaient avoir pitié de lui, et l'ont toujours protégé.

Gareki se sentit faible et ridicule. Comment avait-il pu penser que rejoindre Circus changerait quelque chose ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mentait à lui-même depuis le début ?  
Il leva la tête vers le miroir. Ca ne servait plus à rien de rester ici.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Yogi fixait le combiné de téléphone comme s'il attendait que celui-ci lui explique pourquoi la jeune femme lui avait raccroché au nez, comment elle connaissait son prénom et avait su que c'était lui. Il se rappela tout de même qu'il n'était pas censé se trouver ici et il sortit du bureau d'Hirato en prenant soin de tout refermer derrière lui.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Gareki refusait de lui parler à ce point. Bien que c'était plutôt logique puisque le brun ne répondait jamais à ses lettres et que d'après Hirato, qui était la seule personne ici encore en contact avec Gareki, celui-ci ne les lisait même pas. Ni les siennes, ni celles des autres.  
Alors Karoku avait-il raison ? Yogi dut se rendre à l'évidence : le mystérieux jeune homme ne s'était jamais trompé avec Nai.

Et le bond se demanda s'il avait toujours bien agi avec Gareki. Quelques fois il l'avait un peu forcé à jouer avec lui. Et il l'avait souvent brusqué durant les combats.  
Pourtant Yogi savait que Gareki ne s'en formalisait pas, et que si quelque chose n'allait pas, il n'était pas du genre à se gêner pour lui faire remarquer. Alors pourquoi avoir coupé toute communication entre eux ?

Le blond voulut en avoir le cœur net. Il allait se rendre en personne à l'école Circus. Mais ce n'allait pas être chose aisée, et il aurait besoin d'aide. Alors il alla chercher Tsukumo. Il finit par la trouver dans sa chambre, en train de ranger toutes ses robes de scène. Son lit était devenu un étalage de froufrous et de dentelles multicolore. La jeune fille l'invita à s'asseoir sur un petit fauteuil et elle s'installa sur son homologue en face de lui.

Yogi ne savait pas où commencer, mais il était sûr que comme d'habitude Tsukumo l'écouterait et l'aiderait à trouver une solution. Alors il lui fit part de ses inquiétudes dans le désordre, comme elles lui venaient dans la tête. Quelques fois, il racontait des anecdotes qui ne semblaient pas avoir de rapport, mais il s'attarda longtemps sur sa discussion avec Karoku, fournissant le plus de détails possible.

Une fois son récit finit, Tsukumo leva les yeux vers la grande fenêtre aux rideaux rose pâle. Beaucoup d'informations se disputaient la priorité dans sa tête. Tout d'abord, cette impression que Karoku cherchait à éloigner Yogi et Gareki. Elle s'était déjà douté de ça lorsqu'elle avait dû envoyer la lettre comportant le soi-disant message codé.

Devait-elle en parler à Yogi ? De plus, le fait que Gareki ne lise pas ses lettres induisait peut-être le fait que c'était sur ordre de Karoku. Mais ni Hirato ni Akari ne semblaient le voir comme une personne dangereuse.  
Et il ne restait qu'un peu plus d'un mois avant le retour de Gareki, ils pourraient bien attendre jusque là. Enfin, elle peut-être mais pas Yogi. Il avait déjà pris le risque d'entrer dans le bureau de Hirato sans permission. Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour avoir des explications au plus vite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, demanda-t-elle, assurée qu'il avait déjà un plan.

- Je vais aller là-bas, répondit-il, déterminé. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide, c'est trop sécurisé, et Gareki … il ne veut même pas me voir.

Tsukumo réfléchit. A deux, ils n'iraient sans doute pas bien loin. Elle ne pouvait demander de l'aide à Jiki et Kiichi de peur qu'ils vendent la mèche . Aussi, les trois adultes Akari, Hirato et Tsukitachi refuseraient catégoriquement de perturber le fonctionnement de l'école pour les quelques enfantillages de Yogi. Quoique Hirato serait sûrement ravi de faire tourner cette situation à son avantage, mais Yogi serait encore moins satisfait.  
La seule personne faite pour ce rôle était donc Iva. Cependant, Tsukumo regretta à l'avance son manque de discrétion, soucre d'un bazar incontrôlable, susceptible de faire rater leur plan au gré des envies égoïstes de la jeune femme. Mais le risque en valait sans doute la peine.

- Nous allons demander de l'aide à Iva, finit-elle par dire.

- Iva !? S'étonna Yogi.

Il savait qu'elle était très proche de Tsukumo mais doutait fortement de la réussite de leur opération censée être discrète et surtout secrète.  
Tsukumo acquiesça.

- Je suis trop jeune pour prétendre faire partie du personnel de ménage, expliqua Tsukumo. Elle, elle pourra passer inaperçue.

- Mais Iva ne sait pas mentir, tu le sais bien ! Objecta Yogi.

- Alors on devra faire en sorte qu'elle ne parle pas.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour ce chapitre**__ ! Au fait je suis à la recherche de __fandoms bons, mais peu connus ou peu vivants__ ... un peu comme celui-là ^^ Si vous avez des __**idées**__ merci de me les faire parvenir ! _

_**Hope you like it !**__ Et à bientôt pour la __suite__ ... _

_( Oui j'ai mis des points de suspensions pour le suspense hihi ! )_


	6. Chapitre 5

_On en est déjà à **5 chapitres** ?! Dire que à la base je comptais pas vraiment aller au-delà ... C'est ce qui me plait dans Karneval, les personnages sont tellement ... **inspirants ! **_  
_Enfin bref, voici ce cinquième chapitre que j'ai intitulé " le calme avant la tempête " ( oui je donne pas des titres à mes chapitres mais là je trouvais que ça allait bien ^^ ). _

**_Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment encourageant et ça m'inspire même beaucoup ! _**

**_Enjoy ! _**

* * *

Il était maintenant seize heures trente. Tsukumo et Yogi tentaient d'élaborer un plan dans la chambre de la jeune fille, cette fois-ci en présence d'Iva. Celle-ci avait de suite accepté la demande de Tsukumo et entendait diriger l'opération comme s'il s'agissait d'un film ( de guerre sans doute ).  
Plus raisonnable, Tsukumo essayait de mettre au point un plan plutôt vague, définissant quelques actions principales et plans de secours. Elle savait que la spontanéité d'Iva et l'état de Yogi ne permettraient pas de créer un plan précis.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de réflexions ils étaient arrivés à quelque chose qu'ils auraient pu qualifier de "potable".  
Sans les nombreux documents qu'avait dérobés Yogi au bureau de Hirato ( ça allait devenir une habitude, pensa-t-il ), ils n'auraient sans doute rien pu faire. Étalant tous ces papiers sur la petite table de la chambre, ils tentèrent de retenir au mieux ce qui pourrait leur servir : plans des bâtiments, horaires, et même quelques noms du personnel.

- Bien, dit Yogi. Je récapitule. On sort d'ici dans une demi-heure pour aller faire les magasins, avec une permission bien sûr. On se débrouille pour qu'un de nos jets nous emmène à l'école Circus qui se trouve à une demi-heure environ. Là Tsukumo, tu fais diversion à l'accueil pendant qu'Iva se déguise en femme de ménage pour me couvrir. Je ne sais pas si cette Nagisa sait qui je suis, donc elle ne doit en aucun cas me voir. Puis on se rejoint dans les toilettes pour que Tsukumo nous donne le numéro de chambre de Gareki, et enfin, on va s'expliquer avec lui. C'est ça ?

Tsukumo acquiesça. La plus grande partie du plan reposait sur son jeu d'actrice et l'improvisation de ses deux amis. Avec aussi peu de temps, ils n'auraient pas pu faire mieux.  
Et pour que Yogi reste un minimum calme et réfléchit ( autant qu'il pouvait l'être dans cette situation ) elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à propos de la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de choses que Gareki cacherait à Yogi s'il s'agissait vraiment d'un ordre et non pas d'un code secret.

- C'est quand même bizarre, fit remarquer Iva, l'air amusé par la situation. Yogi entre deux fois par effraction dans le bureau de Hirato, prend des documents sans autorisation et lui ne semble même pas au courant ...

- Il n'est plus dans le vaisseau depuis un bon moment, fit remarquer Yogi. Puis ce n'est pas son vrai bureau, les documents qui sont là ne sont pas vraiment confidentiels.

- Ne me dit pas que tu es aussi naïf que ça ? demanda Iva, moqueuse.

Yogi haussa les épaules. Il se moquait bien de ce que pouvait comploter Hirato en ce moment. Au contraire, c'était un peu comme s'il leur donnait sa permission. Même s'il savait comme Tsukumo et Iva que ça ne serait pas gratuit, qu'il y aurait un prix à payer, il n'y pensait pas pour l'instant. Seul Gareki comptait.

- Alors j'espère au moins que cette histoire en vaut la peine, reprit la jeune femme en lisant encore une fois la liste du personnel.

Bien sûr que ça en valait la peine, pensa Yogi. Gareki était leur ami. Il se rappela de toutes ces fois où il avait essayé de se rapprocher du brun, toutes les aventures qu'ils avaient vécues ensemble, en si peu de temps. Tous ces sentiments, toute cette joie, cette tristesse qu'ils avaient partagée. Comment cela pouvait-il ne pas en valoir la peine ?

Yogi soupira. Une partie de sa conscience lui soufflait que sa réaction était un peu trop excessive, qu'elle pourrait même gêner Gareki. Mais il ne l'écoutait pas.  
Certes Gareki ne lisait pas ses lettres, mais il ne lisait pas celles des autres non plus. Et peut-être que Karoku avait menti, ou s'était simplement trompé, avait confondu ou mal compris. Mais il ne pouvait tout de même pas attendre plus d'un mois pour avoir la réponse.

Et s'il n'obtenait jamais cette réponse ? Si Gareki ne revenait pas ? D'ailleurs pourquoi reviendrait-il ? Dès son arrivée le brun avait clairement fait comprendre à Yogi qu'il considérait les membres de Cirucus comme des monstres. Et le blond ne pouvait pas le nier, car s'était ce qu'ils étaient, des monstres. Personne ne voudrait devenir comme eux.  
D'ailleurs quand ils apprenaient l'existence de Paradisia, la plupart des élèves abandonnaient l'école Circus. Et il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : c'étaient ces même Varugas qui avaient tué leurs familles, leurs amis et leurs rêves.

Tout à coup, Yogi hésita. Devait-il vraiment encourager Gareki à revenir, ou ne devait-il pas plutôt l'éloigner de cet univers monstrueux pour lui laisser le choix de vivre une vie normale et heureuse ? Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver la réponse : l'horloge sonna.

- On y va, fit Tsukumo.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

Ils n'eurent aucun mal à obtenir la permission de sortir. En revanche, trouver un chauffeur de jet qui les conduirait sans autorisation se révélait plus difficile que prévu.

- Si Hirato est au courant de ce qu'on veut faire, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait dit aux chauffeurs de nous conduire en cas de demande ? proposa Yogi.

Tsukumo haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle ne savait pas.

- On a qu'à essayer, proposa Iva, plus entreprenante.

Elle se faufila dans l'une des cabines prévues pour les chauffeurs. Mais lorsqu'elle ressortit, elle ne put que maudire Hirato.

- " Je ne peux rien faire sans autorisation, seul un cas d'urgence bla bla bla ... ", répéta-t-elle agacé par tant de docilité.

- Un cas d'extrême urgence ? demanda Tsukumo.

- Quelqu'un qui se blesse loin du vaisseau ou- oh ! s'exclama Yogi comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination. On n'a qu'à prétendre à un accident !

- Mais il nous ramènerait au vaisseau, remarqua Iva.

- On se débrouillera, trancha Tsukumo qui voyait qu'il ne leur restait plus que vingt minutes pour embarquer.

Une fois dehors, Tsukumo avisa un bus et y entraina ses amis. De toute évidence, la ville était principalement consacrée au tourisme. Ils devaient s'éloigner le plus possible du vaisseau. Par chance, le bus les conduisit vers un lac qui proposait des promenades de plaisance. Il serait plus crédible pour eux de demander un jet de secours une fois séparés du vaisseau par une grande étendue d'eau.

- Vous faites partie d'un cirque ? demanda gentiment l'homme qui gérait les promenades.

Il avait dû remarquer les vêtements hauts en couleur de Yogi, la robe débordante de frou-frous de Tsukumo et le costume de dompteur d'ours que portait Iva ( son costume de scène porte-bonheur, selon elle ).

- Oui, répondit Yogi pour ne pas avoir l'air louche. Mais nous ne travaillons pas aujourd'hui.

Tsukumo pensa qu'ils auraient peut-être dû s'habiller plus sobrement, mais à force de vivre à Circus les habitants ne s'en rendaient même plus compte.

- Ah ! J'adore le cirque, répondit l'homme en souriant. Un jour, un petit garçon - pas plus haut que trois pommes ! - m'a aidé à retrouver mon fils qui s'était perdu, et ensuite il nous a offert des places. Il portait le même bracelet que vous !

" Un membre de Circus pas plus haut que trois pommes " ? Yogi ne voyait pas du tout de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- Nous voudrions traverser le lac, s'il vous plaît.

- Ah oui, le lac ! Tenez, je vous laisse le bateau à moteur, c'est la grande oie bleue, poursuivit-il en leur tendant les clés. Vous pouvez vous garer de l'autre côté. Oh non, vous n'avez pas à payer, je rembourse ma dette, plaisanta-t-il en voyant Yogi sortir son porte monnaie.

Ils le remercièrent ( sans le savoir, il venait de leur faire gagner un temps précieux ) et montèrent dans le bateau. La commande était plutôt aisée et ils furent vite arrivés, bien plus vite que s'ils avaient dû pédaler. Ils rendirent les clés et continuèrent leur route.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Yogi sentait ses jambes devenir de plus en plus lourdes. Il avait l'impression que chaque pas qu'il faisait changeait ses muscles en plomb et le ralentissait de plus en plus. Outre ses jambes, son cerveau semblait lui paralyser tous ses muscles, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de continuer.  
Quelque part dans sa tête, une voix lui répétait " tu ne dois pas continuer. Arrête toi et retourne à Circus. Gareki ne veut pas te voir, tu vas regretter d'avoir empiré les choses. Même s'il veut quitter Circus tu n'as aucune chance de le ramener" .

Seule l'image de Gareki confortablement installé dans le vaisseau, un livre à la main, lui permettait d'avancer. Car il savait que le brun était impulsif et que ses réflexions le poussaient trop souvent à choisir une solution qui protègerait ses amis aux dépends de sa propre sécurité. Le fait qu'il cherche à rejoindre Circus en était l'exemple même.

Non, il devait faire ça pour Gareki. Il devait l'empêcher de commettre une erreur stupide même si ... Même si cela risquait de mettre en péril leur amitié. Il se mit à avancer d'un pas déterminé et leva les yeux. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué mais Tsukumo les avait entrainés dans une forêt sombre et épaisse. Elle s'immobilisa d'un coup.

- Maintenant, il nous faut un blessé, fit la jeune fille.

Voyant le regard effrayant qu'Iva lui lançait, Yogi recula prudemment.

- On n'est pas en mission, un accident serait plutôt étrange, fit-il remarquer. Pourquoi on ne dit pas simplement que l'un de nous s'est foulé la cheville ? proposa-t-il. Ça écarterait les soupçons et ça passerait inaperçu.

- Bien, décida Tsukumo sans tenir compte du regard déçu d'Iva. Yogi, c'est toi qui feras le blessé.

- Hein ?! Pourquoi moi ? Ça ne colle même pas, je suis largement plus solide que vous deux !

- Mais si c'était moi tu aurais pu me ramener tout seul en me portant. Par contre si tu veux tester les talents d'actrice d'Iva, je t'en prie ...

- D'accord, se résigna Yogi tandis qu'elle appelait à l'aide avec son bracelet.

Cinq minutes plus tard, un jet de la taille d'une voiture se posa devant eux. Ils étaient dans les temps.  
Le chauffeur descendit et examina la situation d'un œil qui se voulait expert. Il posa quelques questions banales avant d'aider Yogi à rejoindre le véhicule, suivis par les autres.

L'intérieur était très étroit et Yogi se demanda si Tsukumo avait omis de préciser qu'ils étaient trois par oubli ou par souci de discrétion.

- Direction le Second vaisseau ! annonça le chauffeur.

- En fait ... commença Yogi, il faut que nous nous rendions à l'école Circus.

Il avait était obligé de le dire car aucun autre bâtiment ne se trouvait à proximité.

- Et votre cheville, ça va aller ? Oh et puis vous faites ce que vous voulez hein, répondit le chauffeur habitué aux caprices des habitants de Circus. Par contre je n'ai pas le droit de vous déposer là-bas, signala-t-il.

Yogi écarquilla les yeux. Tous les efforts qu'ils avaient faits n'allaient donc servir à rien ? Il ne reverrait pas Gareki.  
Dans sa tête, trop de pensées se bousculaient, et il envisageait déjà un plan pour endormir le chauffeur et prendre sa place. Heureusement pour lui, Tsukumo avait gardé la tête froide.

- Quel est l'endroit le plus proche où vous pourriez nous déposer ? demanda-t-elle .

- A cinquante mètres du portail, répondit l'homme.

Yogi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles . En l'espace d'une seconde, il venait de passer du désespoir le plus noir à un soulagement intense. Il en était si heureux qu'il aurait dansé les entrechats si le plafond du véhicule ne l'obligeait pas déjà à pencher la tête.

L'engin décolla, emportant à son bord le visage radieux de Yogi et le sourire excité d'Iva, toujours silencieuse dans son rôle de fille muette. Mais tous les trois le savaient bien : le plus dur restait à venir.

o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°

A bord du Second vaisseau, Nai venait enfin d'obtenir l'autorisation d'aller voir Karoku qui avait fini son examen. Il se précipita de nouveau dans la chambre de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

- Nai ! l'accueillit celui-ci. Tu as fait vite.

La garçon lui sourit, fier de sa prouesse. Il avait couru aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient.

- Tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ? demanda Karoku.

- Non, je voulais être là quand tu finirais, répondit Nai en grimpant sur le lit.

Karoku songea qu'ils avaient dû lui proposer par politesse et pour ne pas paraître louches en sachant très bien que Nai refuserait. Vu le sourire de Nai, Yogi avait dû s'excuser. Karoku n'aimait pas vraiment la manière dont les membres du Second vaisseau traitaient Nai comme un petit enfant, alors que lui voyait bien qu'il n'en était plus un.

- Dis moi Nai, tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions à propos de Circus ou de Kafka ?

- Pas vraiment ...

Et c'était vrai. Certes il s'était déjà posé toutes ces questions, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à obtenir la réponse.

- Alors tu ne voudrais pas savoir tout ce que je sais ? A propos de Circus, de Kafka ... Pourquoi ils existent ? Et pourquoi à cause d'eux, Gareki ne reviendra jamais ici ?

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! _  
_Je crois qu'on en est plus ou moins au milieu de cette fic, peut-être un peu après. _

**_A bientôt pour la suite :) _**


End file.
